


White night

by TannieBanie



Category: ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Blood, Death, Dream AU, Gen, Mild Language, just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannieBanie/pseuds/TannieBanie
Summary: He has been having such dreams for.. five days? Few weeks ? A month? He has lost count. The only thing he knows is that he wants to see that boy again.





	White night

Dongmyeong tries to run as fast as he can, one hand pushes the chairs on his way out, the other grips another boy's hand tightly. A feeling of numbness spreads on his legs, he knows they cannot just run forever. 

\- How do we get out of here?! - Dongmyeong screams to the boy at the back, he quickly points at the turn right in front of them.

\- Right there! Go down the stairs, take the right turn and -

The boy squeaks when he drags him to the stairs, legs stumble to follow the speed of the boy in front.

\- Right turn! Now what?

\- The door! The red one! Wait, watch your steps!!

Dongmyeong barely manages to avoid the big hole right under his feet, struggles to walk past the scatter of broken glass on the floor with the lead of the boy. Just when he gets hold of the knob, the hand holding the boy's is pulled back, so strong that they get broken apart.

\- Don't look back! Run!! - The boy screams out, struggles to break free from the werewolf's claws. His shoulders soon get covered in blood.

The brunette is shaking like a leave. He can open the door and run, or fight this beast, but that is a stupid choice. They will both die miserably. But leaving him here? 

The werewolf roars when he hits it with a big piece of glass, quickly lets go of the boy under to face him. He watches as the glass falls on the ground, assuring himself that it will not cause harm to the boy.

\- Come here, you stinky dog, - He shouts, looking for a direction to run. No use. The werewolf has already jumped right in front of him, baring it's sharp teeth. He keeps his eye shut.

Suddenly he hears a screech, the werewolf is now lying dead on the ground, silver bullet leaving smoke on its back.

\- Are you ok? - The boy throws the gun aside, trying hard to get on his feet. Dongmyeong dashes to assist him.

\- What is with that gun? How did you- I mean, you are bleeding! A-And-

\- I know, I know, - He sighs, - I found it in the staffroom. I was trying to shoot it, didn't know you wouldn't run. You couldn't fight it with bare hands.

\- I couldn't leave you either, - He smiles, achieving a light blush from the other. His face soon got serious when he find the other boy's hand is bleeding.

\- Oh my, - He exclaims, hands grabbing his bag, pulling out a pile of hankerchiefs, wipes the blood gently, - Next time please be careful, would you?

\- Worry about yourself first! Anyway is there even any next time?

\- Maybe, I don't know.

\- What do you mean.. Wait, what is your name again? 

Dongmyeong asks, looking up at the other boy, trying hard to focus on his hair color. His vision suddenly blurs, and...

\- Damn it, - He groans, hand reaching up to shut the alarm clock violently. If only he didn't have to go to school.

The dream is strange. No, that boy is strange. He is very familiar, as if they had met before. Could he be his childhood friend? No, he still gets in touch with them and none behaves like that. His ex? Ugh, probably not, he is the biggest jerk in this world. He can't be his roomate or classmate either, none of them use handkerchief.

If that boy is some random stranger he has come accross, sure thing he will just ignore it. But this boy, he swears he has dreamt about him several times. He has been having such dreams for.. five days? Few weeks ? A month? He has lost count. The only thing he knows is that he wants to see that boy again and have a decent talk, not just some kind of empty words or akwardness because he never remembers to do that.

\- Who could he be? - He mumbles to himself, finishing the last piece of sandwich.

\- Is that John Cena? 

\- Ugh, no, shut up Harin.

\- Alright, alright, - Harin laughs, ignores his glare. I heard that your class is having a new student next week right? So instead of day dreaming about a boy you don't even know, maybe pay attention to that cute student?

\- Come one Harin, - Dongmyeong groans, - I _know_ him, and that student is just a rumor ok? I don't even know if that's a he or she.

\- It could be a cute girl, well in case you get to know her, give her my phone number.

\- You oppotunist..

*

Dongmyeong sees him again.

He is sitting comfotably on the sand, waving at him happily. The brunette quickly runs to him, gasps when a big wave hits them, making him stumble forward and falls onto the boy. They both laugh.

\- Okay, okay, - The unamed boy catches his breath, turns around to point at the sea, Dongmyeong squints his eyes, he can see something like a gate flickering in the wave.

\- What is that? - He asks.

\- My studio. Wanna come?

\- Yes! 

Dongmyeong smiles, helping the boy get up on his feet. A flashy car emerges right next to them, he jumps onto the driver's seat, waiting for the other, who is standing still, unsure what to do.

\- Come on, it's just a quick drive, you won't get carsick.

\- Alright, just - He struggles to get into the car, almost falls over when a wave hits his legs. He can hear the boy's chuckle, making his ears hot. 

\- Seat belt? Okay, let's go!

Dongmyeong's eyes widen, the car goes smoothly on the water like a canoe. It sometimes gets hit by a wave, cool water splashes all over their cloths, and they just laugh about that.

\- This is so great! - He shouts out as the salty wind hits his face.

\- See? I told you it would be great! - The boy laughs, pointing out at the gate, now only a few miles away. - There it is, get ready!

\- What-Wha!

Dongmyeong almost screams when the gate suddenly opens and the car immediately jumps right into it, he covers his eyes, prepares for an impact, nothing happens, only a warm feeling covers him. He sighs in relief, removes the seat belt and gets out, looking around in awe.

The boy's studio looks so tidy, piles of music sheets are placed on a giant desk, another is filled with plushies, he guesses those are BMOs.

\- Those are very cute BMOs, I mean, you must have a lot of ideas, - He exclaims.

\- Of course, - The other smiles. - Right now I can even write a song, wanna hear it?

\- Yes please!

Although the song is impromptu, Dongmyeong feels as if he was listening to a melody. He has knowledge about music so he can tell this boy really has talent. If only he was real. 

\- So, what is the name of this song? - He asks when the song ends.

The boy says a name, but he cannot hear it. He tries to read his mouth shape but loses focus because of a strange noise echoing.

\- Wake up you sleepy head! You are gonna be late!

\- Oh shit, - He jumps out of his bed, storms into the bathroom, - why didn't you wake me up earlier??

\- Excuse me, but I have been screaming my lungs out for five minutes straight!

.

Dongmyeong cannot concentrate on his homework, and he is frustrated. The deadline is next week, but Dongju will probably kill him if he doesn't finish it tomorrow, and hell, he doesn't care. It is 9 PM and he wants his sleep, he needs to meet his friend again. Wait, since when has he assumed that boy is his own friend?

He rests his head on the desk. He hates the fact that people never fully remember what happened in their dreams. He wishes he could remember his hair color, his eyes, or some minor things. At least he never forgets that boy has such a lovely smile and his voice is warm.

\- He is just too beautiful to be real, - He sighs.

\- Aw why thank you.

\- You... Get the hell outta my room.

\- You mean _our_ room.

\- Just get out.

*

Dongmyeong opens his eyes. A moon is shining bright above his head. Great, he is sleeping on his homework.

He hears leaves rustle, and someone is sitting next to him. He doesn't need to take a look as he hears a familiar voice.

\- What is on your mind? - The boy asks, he can feel his eyes on him.

Dongmyeong only hums in response, doesn't dare to look at him, afraid to wake up again.

\- I've found out a cave, - The boy continues, - wanna come see it?

\- Yes-No. I mean- Wait, wait!

He finally stands up, rushes to hold the other's hand, a warm feeling slowly spreads through his fingers, he feels hot on his cheeks. 

\- I- I mean, - He stutters, hand quickly lets go of the other's, - how about sitting here and enjoying the moonlight, I.. like it.

 _That sounds stupid,_ he thinks. But the boy nods, uses his foot to clean their area before sitting down, one hand grabs Dongmyeong's and pulls him down.

His hand is so warm even though he is just in a dream. For a second Dongmyeong wishes he could hold somebody's hand that felt just the same.

\- So, um, - the brunette begins, - have we done this kind of thing before?

\- What are you talking about? - The friend chuckles. - We have been on so many adventures together. It was my idea at first but I was very glad that you agreed to come with me. We have been close friends since.

\- Really.. So before we met you had been traveling on your own?

\- Not quite. I met some friends too, but they all decided to stay at their hometowns, we are still in touch though.

Dongmyeong nods, he gives out a feeling like Peter Pan. Does he dream about him often because he wants to?

\- Hey, can I ask you one thing?

\- Yes?

\- If one day one of us is busy, and the other has to go on traveling alone, can we.. can we meet again? Like, I can wait, just don't leave..

A pregnant pause. Dongmyeong bites his lower lip.

\- I will not leave you, - The boy finally says, - it was fate that has brought us together, _Dongmyeong_.

He turns to look at the boy. His curly hair leaves shadow on his face, but he can still be his beautiful smile. The light in his eyes shines brightly, making him want to look into them forever.

Next thing he knows, his hands almost touch his cute cheeks, but he quickly lets them stay on his shoulders instead.

\- Remember, I know this sounds stupid and you won't understand, but I am always glad to see you and I wish it never stopped. Because I really, listen, I-

\- I really like you!!

\- Dongmyeong, if you keep saying things like that it will be very difficult for me you know.

The brunette blinks, that voice sounds like Harin's. _Damn it._ That means he has to wait again.

*

\- Hello brother, where is your homework?

\- In the future. Killing me won't help.

Dongju sighs and rolls his eyes:

\- Fine, I will give you one more day. 24 hours. You are lucky we have a new friend today and he will assist you with it. Be grateful for my social circle.

The elder just waves him away and finds an empty chair to sit. One day? He will finish it before that new friend has the chance to-

A familiar sound reaches his ear. He knows this song. Or is it just dejavu? No. It can't be.

He looks up. The sound is from the boy standing right next to him. He seems to be just a little taller than the brothers but the important thing is, he is smiling to him, in a way he never dares to forget.

\- Hello, - The said boy speaks, voice warm, - Is this seat vacant?

\- Yes! I mean, yes, please take a seat. - Dongmyeong answers almost immediately, hating himself for having stood up and gestured at the chair in front of him.

The boy removes his bag, tiny BMO plushies dangle as he puts it down.

\- I have just moved here, - He says, looking at him with shiny eyes, partly covered with brown curly hair, Dongmyeong wants to remove it, - and Dongju told me to meet you.

Dongmyeong automatically nods. This time he really has to be thankful to his brother.

\- Let me introduce myself, - He clears his throat, - I'm Dongmyeong, Son Dongmyeong, Dongju's brother. And you are..

He feels heat on his ears when the other smiles again.

\- I'm Lee Kiwook, nice to meet you.

\- Nice to meet you too. _Again_.


End file.
